


I'll Be Here

by Impala_Chick



Series: 72 Hours in Wakanda [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Banter, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Back at Bucky's hut, Sam suggests a sex position that gives them both what they want.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first MCU Kink Bingo entry, "In Need of My Services", but you don't have to read that one to understand this one.

As soon as they got back to Bucky’s hut, Sam tugged him behind the curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the room and pushed Bucky into the mattress, his intentions clear. He mouthed along Bucky’s jaw, and unzipped Bucky’s vest. He could feel Bucky shuddering underneath him as Sam ran his fingertips down Bucky’s exposed chest and pressed his lips to Bucky’s collarbone.

Bucky sat up on his elbows and met Sam’s eyes, and his quiet, concerned look gave Sam pause.

“Is this too fast?” Sam breathed out, waiting.

“I just didn’t think… I felt like last time you came to visit, I disappointed you.” Bucky was looking anywhere but at Sam’s face, and Sam brought his hand up to Bucky’s chin to steady his gaze.

“Hey. I didn’t expect anything this time either, honestly. This can wait. I can wait.” Sam meant it. He scrambled off of Bucky in order to sit next to him, unsure of what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch, to offer comfort, but he was going to let Bucky take the lead. Maybe Bucky just needed to feel in control.

“You didn’t have to stop,” Bucky said as he reached out and took Sam’s hand. He stroked his thumb over Sam’s wrist, and he was smiling again.

“Please let me do something for you,” Sam asked softly. 

“My mind gets away from me if I’m not… occupied,” Bucky admitted, biting his bottom lip.

“There’s a way for both of us to be… occupied,” Sam said as an idea dawned on him. “We can suck each other off.”

Sam heard Bucky inhale sharply, and watched as his gaze turned intent and hungry.

“Yes,” he breathed. And then Sam was straddling him, his ass in Bucky’s face and his lips pressed against Bucky’s clothed groin. He heard Bucky unzipping his fly, and so he waited patiently, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s dick.

His dick felt cold when Bucky pulled it out, but that sensation didn’t last long before Bucky eagerly put Sam’s cock into his mouth.

Sam took that as his cue, and made quick work of Bucky’s pants. He pulled out Bucky’s hard cock, already leaking, and gasped at the sight of it. It was flushed red, and thicker than his own. He tentatively pressed his tongue against the head, and he could hear Bucky groan around Sam’s cock. Sam used his hand to guide Bucky’s dick between his lips, and then carefully lowered himself from the plank position onto his knees and elbows. This position brought his groin closer to Bucky’s face, and he could feel Bucky taking more of his cock down his throat.

Sam did the same, keeping up with Bucky as he pressed his tongue along the shaft and sucked. Sam loved the way Bucky’s cock filled up his mouth and throat, and he gagged as he took him as deep as he could. Bucky groaned again, and the sound vibrated through his whole body. Sam kept it up until he was distracted by Bucky pressing hard at the sensitive spot right under his head, and his vision swam for a moment and he had to pause.

“Fuck,” he hissed around a mouthful of cock.

He could feel, more than hear, Bucky laughing at him. He let Bucky’s cock slide out of his mouth, ready to make some sort of snide comment. But then Bucky upped the stakes.

“I bet I can make you come first,” Bucky said. Sam looked under himself so that he could try to look at Bucky’s face, but all he could see was his own cock resting against Bucky’s chin. 

“Do we have to make everything a competition?” Sam feigned, already completely invested in the outcome of Bucky’s little bet.

“Gotta keep it interesting,” Bucky replied as he flicked his tongue out to lave at Sam’s cock.

“You’re on, Barnes.” Sam rocked forward a little so that he could get Bucky’s cock back into his mouth, and he felt his own cock move along Bucky’s tongue. He groaned from the easy, wet slide, surprised at how good it felt. He tried to push those sensations to the back of his mind and focus on Bucky. 

He swirled his tongue around Bucky’s shaft as he opened up his throat and choked himself on Bucky’s cock. The room was filled with the sloppy sounds of dick sucking, as Sam tried to give as good as he got. He could feel himself drooling down Bucky’s dick, but that just made it wetter and easier to slide his mouth up and down. 

Bucky pressed at that sensitive spot again, but instead of pausing this time, Sam swallowed Bucky down, working his tongue and keeping his lips pressed close against Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky started to tremble, and Sam could tell he was close when he finally paused in his relentless tongue onslaught. Sam sped up his rhythm, and savored the breathy gasping sounds Bucky was making, even with Sam’s dick in his mouth. Sam bobbed up and down on Bucky’s cock faster than before, and he felt his own dick slide out of Bucky’s mouth. Then he felt Bucky’s cock pulse, and Bucky shouted as he came. The come started to dribble down Sam’s chin and back onto Bucky when he couldn’t swallow fast enough, and Sam felt like he was going to burst from how messy they’d gotten. 

And it didn’t hurt that he’d won the bet.

He felt Bucky wrap his lips around the head of his cock again, and then he felt Bucky’s fingers wrap around the base. Sam was just on the edge, and now that he was completely focused on Bucky’s mouth, he knew it would end quickly.

“Fuck yeah, Buck. Please.” Sam barely registered what he was saying, because Bucky was using his hand and his mouth in an absolutely divine team effort. Bucky mumbled something around Sam’s cock, and the vibrations from Bucky’s throat made his cock throb and worked him over the edge. 

He laid his cheek against Bucky’s thigh afterwards, just for a moment, and breathed in the smell of sweat and sex. He got back up on his hands so that he could stop straddling Bucky, and then laid down on his back, his head by Bucky’s feet. 

“You aren’t one to back down from a challenge, Wilson,” Bucky said, amused. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed over his chest, and he looked utterly satisfied.

“Neither are you,” Sam said easily. “This is nice,” Sam added softly.

Bucky cracked one eye open to look at him.

“But it doesn’t always have to be rushed, or competitive,” Sam pointed out, since he had Bucky’s attention. “Not that I’m complaining,” Sam said hastily, for good measure. 

“I know. I’ll get there,” Bucky said, his voice light and teasing. 

Sam nodded in understanding. “I’ll be here.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said. And then he closed his eyes again. Sam sat up and stole a kiss, just a gentle press of lips. But as he settled back down next to Bucky, his arm draped over his legs, he felt Bucky relax further into the bed with a sigh. Sam felt that he’d won more than just the bet.


End file.
